The present invention pertains generally to systems for automatically removing corn kernels from the cob. More particularly, the present invention provides an automatic corn cutter which cuts the kernels off the cobs in a more efficient manner (i.e. less damage to kernels) than the prior art, significantly increasing the yield of usable whole kernels.
The prior art knives used to automatically cut kernels off the cob are typically programmed to “ride an imaginary cob.” In other words, the knives are programmed to cut in a predetermined pattern that often does not conform to the shape of the cob, resulting often in damaged and unusable kernels.
The prior art also typically requires the ears of corn to be aligned “tip end” first before entering the kernel cutting knives. The alignment apparatus of the prior art causes some damage in handling the ears, and reduced yield whenever the ears are incorrectly presented “butt end” first to the cutting knives. Such incorrect alignment causes the loss of approximately 5% of otherwise usable kernels.
The prior art also includes a mechanical sensor wherein a finger physically rides on the surface of the ear, as shown in the Ross U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,307. The weakness of Ross is that the sensing finger is subject to being thrown off course by husk fragments or other debris on the ear of corn.
There is clearly a need to increase the efficiency of automatic corn cutting machines. The usable corn kernels lost by prior art corn cutters represents a terrible economic and resource waste in a world of rising food costs and massive food shortages.
The present invention overcomes the above-described problems with the prior art.